This invention relates to a fuel injector for an internal combustion engine of the compression ignition type, more particularly a free piston engine of the type described in my copending application Ser. No. 305,453 identified above.
Hitherto, fuel injectors designed for use with free piston engines have been controlled by the free pistons and connected thereto by mechanical linkages. These systems have had serious limitations, namely that they lacked any means for controlling the timing of the fuel injector to suit changes in engine speed and load, and a mechanical linkage system is necessarily such that the velocity of the fuel injector pump is invariably least when it should be greatest.
The object of the present invention is to provide a fuel injector which does not rely upon a mechanical linkage system and in which the operation of the fuel injector pump is independent of the engine piston speed.